Never Ending Rider Ideas
by Kamen Rider Chalice
Summary: This is a collection of my unending ideas for Kamen Rider crossovers. This is not based solely on one rider, each chapter will star a different rider from the show, or my own original riders. I promise that you will not be disappointed with these ideas of mine that I'll be writing down. First up: Kamen Rider Wizard!


**AN: Hello! Welcome to my "Never Ending Rider Ideas." This fanfiction isn't a single story, it is basically a bunch of ideas of mine that I can never bring myself to either write or finish. Trust me, I'm constantly flooded with ideas that I can never keep track on what I want to do. So, for now, I am writing down ideas about Kamen Rider crossovers. That has always been my specialty, for those who may be familiar with my work. Anyway, in this chapter, I'm taking a shot at a Kamen Rider Wizard and Familiar of Zero crossover. Now, I know Wizard hasn't been out for very long, and I realize Haruto may seem a bit OOC, but please bear with me for now, and tell me what you think at the end. Also, if anyone wants a try at these ideas of mine, just simply ask for my permission through a PM. Now then, ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen rider or Familiar of Zero.

_**Haruto/Wizard VS Guiche**_

"I commend you for not running away." Guiche said, sarcastically of course.

Haruto simply replies with half a smile, "Well, you're not exactly all threating looking. So it wasn't that hard to accept your challenge."

"Stop this at once!" Louise's voice yelled across the field, and made her way up to Guiche. "Guiche! You know as well as I do that duels are forbidden!"

"Ah, but Louise, duels are only forbidden between the nobility," Guiche stated, "your familiar however, is nothing more than a peasant."

"Hm hm," Harto chuckled at the insult, "a 'peasant' you say? Not that's rude. You know absolutely nothing about me. For all you know, I could be a king from a far-away land."

"Ha!" Guiche laughed, "You? A king as the Zero's familiar? Don't make me laugh!" He points his rose-like-wand towards the supposed joker, "A commoner like you has no right to pretend to be such a thing. Now, stand still and allow me to teach you a lesson."

Giving up on stopping Guiche, Louise quickly runs up Haruto and demands, "Familiar! Apologize to Guiche right now! I told you before! Commoners have no chance at winning against anyone who's a noble! It's impossible! End this foolishness right now!"

Haruto negatively shakes his head. "I can't do that Louise. He demanded for a duel and I've already accepted. I can't walk away from this. However," he stretches his right hand toward her and makes a fist, the large ring with a black hand print rests on his middle finger, the ring visible for all to see. "As long as you have hope, nothing is impossible. Hope for me to win, and I'll win. Hm hm." He chuckled, "Although, even if you have no hope for me, I'll still win this in the end. All you have to do is simply watch…and believe."

Louise couldn't think of an immediate response. After all, how could she? In a way, he just promised her that he'll win this ridicules duel no matter what. Seriously, is her familiar that stupid? He's nothing more than a peasant, and there's no way he can win against a noble, even if it is a two-timing skirt chaser like Guiche.

"Enough talk already! Let the duel commence!" Guiche proclaimed as he swung his rose, a single petal dropping to the ground. In a flash of light, something that appears to be a green female knight, armed with a spear, appears from within the light and rises up from the ground. "I am Guiche the Bronze; therefore my bronze Valkyrie golem shall be your opponent."

The golem suddenly charges forth, its fist held high, as it intends to punch its opponent. Haruto, however, quickly jumps back, dodging the golem's blow.

"Tch, a lucky dodge." Guiche said, obviously not liking how his 'wonderful' golem had missed.

"You know," Haruto begins, "ever since I was summoned to this world, I've been very interested in its magic. And I have to say, so far, I'm impressed. However…" He brings his right hand over to the front of his hand shaped belt, both the ring and belt suddenly glowing a bright red.

_**DRIVER ON…PLEASE**_

"Ehh?" It may have been surprising to suddenly hear a voice from out of nowhere for Louise, Guiche, Siesta, Kirche, Tabitha, along with the rest of the watchful students, but what really surprised them was that a silver belt started to materialize around Haruto's waist.

"I'm not one to show off, but allow me to show you…" He then places what looks like a red ruby ring on his left middle finger. "…My own form of magic."

"M-Magic?" This caused Guiche to stutter, as well as the students mumbling to each other. "Don't be ridicules! You're just a present! What do you know about magic?!"

Haruto answers the playboy with half a smile, "Well, instead of telling you, why don't I show you instead?" He brings both of his hands down to the driver's sides, pushes the right side down and the left side up, which causes the black hand-yellow outlined handprint to point from the lower right to the lower left. A round ball of a rainbow light appears in the center of the black palm. The strange voice from before appears again, only this time it sounds like its singing.

_**SHA BA DO BE TOUCH TO HENSHIN**_

_**SHA BA DO BE TOUCH TO HENSHIN**_

_**SHA BA DO BE TOUCH TO HENSHIN**_

__"Henshin." Haruto then brings his right hand over the red ruby ring on his left hand, and flips a pair of goggles over the ruby. He then places his right hand over the belt, aligning it with the black hand.

_**FLAME…PLEASE**_

__Suddenly, and to the student's shock and amazement, a flaming, life-sized red magic circle appears on Haruto's left side, and he stretches his left hand towards the circle, as it slowly glides over the young man.

_**HI HI HI HI HI**_

__To everyone watching, it looks like the circle is setting the young man ablaze, but when the flames vanished, they never expected the outcome.

Haruto, the familiar of "Zero", has just transformed into a being wearing a black cloak, red arm and knee bands, black and silver shoulder guards and helmet, along with a chain of multiple rings on his left hip. However, the most noticeable features are the ruby red torso guard and the helmet's face mask.

All in all, Haruto is now wearing what looks absolutely like nothing of what a mere commoner can possess. The cloak alone is so brilliantly designed, that any mage would kill just to wear, and it would no doubt cost thousands of new gold just to make. The ruby chest guard and face mask, however, would undoubtedly cost a small fortune just to go with a very expensive looking cloak. Add it all up, and you got a suit that could be worth the same amount for a castle!

"Saa… Show time." Haruto, with his left hand raised to his head level, spoke with a confident, yet slightly distorted voice, obviously because of the helmet.

"EEEEHHHHH?!" Was the general reaction the students gave off.

"MAGIC?! You can use magic?!" Louise's reaction, no surprise there, considering her situation when it comes to the fact that she herself is a mage. _Oh no! _Louise frantically thinks to herself, with her hands against the sides of her head. _If I summoned a mage as a familiar, there's no telling how much trouble I'll be in!_

"Oh my! Amazing!" Kirche yelled, amazed by not just the suit, but also by the ruby accessories that are part of the cloak.

"…" Tabitha's reaction was only slightly raising her eye brows, but quickly went back to her emotionless straight face.

"Haruto…" Siesta quietly mumbled to herself in surprise, her eyes widened by the familiar's transformation. Then it occurred to her. Earlier, he said he was going to show his own brand of magic. Does that mean that he's a mage too?

Guiche's reaction was that he had his eyes wide open, and his jaw literally on the ground.

"Hey now," Haruto, or Wizard in this case, says, "don't get distracted by my sudden transformation. Remember, we're in the middle of a duel. Now then, let's continue, shall we?" With that said, Wizard charges straight forward to Guiche's golem.

Guiche quickly pulls himself out of his stupor and reacts with, "Valkyrie, go! Put this…this strange man in his place!" As ordered, the golem commences its own charge against its opponent. As the two got close, the golem makes the first move and thrusts its spear towards Wizard.

Again, Wizard surprises the crowed as he jumps and flips over the golem and lands behind it in a crouch, and quickly spin kicks it in the back, sending it falling to the ground. As it tries to get up, Wizard straightens himself up, and for some reason, pulls off the ring on his right middle finger, and quickly replaces it with another ring from his chain of rings.

"Here," Wizard says, "let me show you a cool trick I know." He places the new ring on his finger like the previous one, grabs the right side of the driver and adjusts it, the hand now back in its former position. Just like before, the round orb of rainbow light reappears, and he places his right hand, with the new ring, over it.

_**CONNECT…PLEASE**_

This time, a smaller red magic circle appears on his right side. He guides his hand towards the circle, and as soon as his reaches it, his hand vanishes, which adds to the surprise of the students, including Louise. Then, he pulls his hand out, along with what looks like a short sword with its own black hand print on the side. He twirls the blade in his hand, and rests it against his shoulder.

"Magic that can summon items?!" Louise yelled with shock in her voice, "I've never heard of such a thing!"

Back to the battle, the golem finally got back up on its feet, and charges forth towards Wizard. This time, it swings its spear, and Wizard, like an acrobat, jumps and swings his body over the offending weapon. After landing and setting himself right, he immediately begins his counter attack, by stylishly slashing at the golem with his sword. With one final slash, the golem breaks apart and falls to the ground in pieces. With his opponent defeated, and as most of the crowed cheers in amazement, Wizard twirls the short sword in his hand, and rests it again his shoulder, the same way as he first summoned it.

"My Valkyrie! My precious Valkyrie!" Guiche shouted in horror, seeing the fallen state of his wonderful golem. After a moment, his face is suddenly filled with rage. "That's it! Consider this just a warm up! For the duel truly begins now!" With that, he swings his rose again, this time releasing four petals. Just like the golem before them, they appear in a bright light from the ground and rise up.

"So that's the way you want to play it huh?" From Wizard's right hand, the sword suddenly vanishes in a red light, pulls off the red ruby ring from his left middle finger, and just like the previous ring, replaces it with a yellow emerald ring. "You know what? Since you're an Earth mage, allow me to show you what my own Earth magic can do." He pushes down on the driver's side, again changing the hand's direction.

"Earth magic? You mean… You too?" Guiche's rage suddenly turned into fear, as Wizard, at the same time, repeats the motion of his spell casting.

_**LAND…PLEASE**_

He places his left hand downward, and then, just like his previous spells, the magic circle reapers, only this time larger, on the ground and colored yellow. The circle then begins to rise up, with boulders of the Earth flying straight up and vanishing in mid-air.

_**DODODO DODODON DON DODODON**_

As the circle vanished, Wizard had changed his form. The red ruby face mask and torso guard, along with the red arm and knee bands, had been replaced by yellow bands, yellow emerald chest guard and face mask.

This time, it is Malicorne who speaks out what everyone is thinking, "He can change forms too?!"

"You… You're also an Earth mage? Like me?"

"Hm hm, naturally."

"Well, whatever the case, I will not lose to you! Even if you are a fellow Earth mage, I shall prove I'm the better one! Go my Valkyries!" By his command, the golems charge towards Wizard, their weapons raised to strike him down. In response, Wizard tilts hand to its spell cast side.

_**LEPATCH MAGIC TOUCH GO **_

_**LEPATCH MAGIC TOUCH GO**_

"You really need to learn not to charge in like that." Anyone who heard that could tell he said it with a frown. Regardless, just as before, he replaces his right ring with a new one, and places his hand in front of the belt's own hand.

_**DEFEND…PLEASE**_

Just like with changing into his Land form, Wizard holds out his right hand in a lowered position, his right ring glowing a bright yellow. As the golems were about to reach him, a large yellow magic circle appeared beneath their feet, and then, suddenly, a large, wide and thick stone wall rises up before them. Before they could even stop, all four rammed into the wall so hard, rocks from the wall flew everywhere, and their bodies became trapped as their heads and upper bodies sticking out from the front.

"Aahh!" Guiche yelled, surprised how easily he fell for that trap, with his hands against the sides of his head, "Not again!"

"Looks like your friends got themselves stuck in my wall. Don't worry, I'll give them back. Although…you might want to duck." Wizard calmly walks to the conjured wall, and then, once again to the shock of the students, kicks the wall with a kick so powerful that it shatters the wall into hundreds of pebbles and head sized rocks. Not only that, but each of the four golems have shattered as well, as if they were one with the wall, and shared the same fate.

As for the debris, it was all heading straight for Guiche, and thanks to Wizard's earlier advice, he quickly falls on his stomach with his hands protecting his head. Just in the nick of time too, as almost every piece of rock and golem parts flew right over him, while a few pebbles harmlessly land into his blond hair and his own black cloak. With the rest of the debris fallen to the ground behind him, Guiche quickly looks up towards Wizard and yells, "Okay, okay! You win! You hear me?! I give up! I yield!"

With that declaration of surrender, the crowed of students roar loudly in cheers to the victor, to the mage of which the likes no one has ever seen before. With no longer a reason to stay transformed, Wizard reverts back into Haruto via a large yellow magic circle that rises from the ground, stripping him of the armor of Wizard.

"Not exactly the worst fight I've ever had." Haruto said with a friendly smile on his face, as he walks over to the fallen Guiche. "But, not the best either. Tell you what, get stronger, learn a few new spells, and maybe we can have a rematch. Who knows, you may even do better next time." To end his speech, he gives Guiche a mock salute and says, "Catch you around." With that said, Haruto begins to walk away, probably going back to his and Louise's room. Now wanting to anger the incredible mage, the students who were in his way quickly move away, forming a path for him to walk through. As he walks away, the students begin to talk amongst themselves on what they have witnessed.

"Incredible." Kirche sighs happily with her face blushing red. She leans down, raps her arms around Tabitha's shoulders and says with a smile, "Tabitha, I think I've fallen for that man, and such an incredible man too."

The shorter girl doesn't bash an eyebrow at her friend's mood, but she calmly replies with, "Please don't touch me."

Throughout the fight, Siesta had her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide, as she witnessed how well Haruto managed to beat Guiche. _This can't be real. When we first met, Haruto said he wasn't a noble, yet he was using magic! Does that… Does that mean that he lied to me?_

"Way to go Guiche, you idiot!" Montmorency, Guiche's REAl and FORMER girlfriend, yelled with her head down, her eyes closed, and her hand over her fore-head. "You just had to duel someone who's a better fighter than you are! And a mage at that!"

_A mage? _Louise thought as a chill ran up her spine. _That's right. I summoned a fellow mage as a familiar of all things. But, what kind of mage is he? From what I've saw, he needs to use that belt of his and those rings to use spells, just like we have to use wands. Does this mean that he's a special kind of mage? _Then, a thought quickly formed in her head. _I should go ask him! I'm sure he'd tell me if I dema…ASK him about it. _With this new thought in mind, Louise quickly begins her pursuit of her familiar. "Haruto! Wait! There's something I want to ask you!"

This was just one small victory for Haruto, and it is also the first of many. In time, Haruto and Louise will be involved in events that will shake the entire continent. Whatever fate has in store for our young hero, and whoever dares to threaten Haruto's friends, Kamen Rider Wizard will be there to save them from their despair, and grant them hope. In time, the names of the Square class mage Haruto Souma and Kamen Rider Wizard will become legends that will be remembered forever. When the world was suffering from its greatest despair, it was he who gave everyone the hope they had prayed for. Haruto Souma and Kamen Rider Wizard are names that the world will never forget, and will be remembered for all of time as the greatest mage to ever walk the world.

**AN: So? What do you think? Was it decent enough? Like I said earlier, if you want to try this out, just simply ask through a PM. Although, I'd recommend to see more of Wizard first before you try to attempt to write a full fledge story like this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you later!**


End file.
